Harry Potter and The Girl Who survived
by VJey
Summary: Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort shared the similar powers.What makes Harry not to be the dark lord? What gave him the power to beat the dark lord? What protected him from the dark lord's power? LOVE! But what if it was a person and Harry as well as his well-wishers hurt the LOVE enough to leave him. What if Lord Voldemort wanted LOVE as prisoner?
1. Author note

The characters in the story belong to J. K. Rowling and I take credits for the characters I made only.

The original plot-line of Harry Potter and dialogues were used in my story and it belongs to J. K. Rowling only. I don't take credits for it.

The changes I made and the plot-line I made belongs to me and don't you dare to plagiarize it.

It is not a story between Harry and Hermione...

It is a story about the another painful end...


	2. Prologue

Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort shared the similar powers. What makes Harry not to be the dark lord?

What gave him the power to beat the dark lord?

What protected him from the dark lord's power?

What always healed him when he was injured?

Who wiped his tears when he slept his night crying in Dursleys?

LOVE!

The LOVE that saved Harry was mistreated by the people who worshiped Harry Potter?

But what happens when Karma comes back to them?

When LOVE came back with a vengeance, what can anyone do? Including Harry?

But will LOVE hate them?

When everyone's nightmare Lord Voldemort comes back...

Will the LOVE help them?

Will LOVE protect Harry Potter and let the world knows Harry Potter needs love with him to do the great things? Not the fame!

"You cannot have everything the way you want Harry Potter... definitely not with me! Just stay away from me..." Lyra Amara Black yelled at Harry Potter in front of Professor Albus Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

Harry Potter was sad by the rejection but he gave a small sad smile to Professor Severous Snape who kept his hand over the boys shoulder to pacify him.

Everyone looked at Lyra Amara Black, going back to Azkaban with the guardian of Azkaban.

Regretting their decision about Lyra Amara Black they took long back... and the injustice they did to her...


	3. Chapter 1: Beginning of wrong decisions

Ch 1:

Beginning of the wrong decision

"I still don't approve it! We can't leave her with the Blacks... Everyone knows that they were very bad towards their own children... She is half muggle... They will torture her! Think Lisa..." Professor Snape begged human wizard.

"I have to... I can't kill my own daughter at the same time I can't stand her presence. She was the reason my friends, James and Lilly died. She was the reason my husband Sirius Black turned to help you-know-who. Be happy that I am not going to kill her." Elisa Black soon to be Elisa Smith said to Snape with I-don't-care-voice.

Professor Snape looked at Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall for help but both of them stayed silent.

"Snape! You have to worry about your god-son Harry Potter who has to live with muggle and the ministry don't approve you as a guardian because of your impulsive decision to join you-know-who to spy him. Lily was adamant in making only you as his guardian when there was an availability to make more than one god-father..." Professor Minerva McGonagall hissed at him.

Albus Dumbledore neither agreed nor disagreed with that. He was busy playing with Harry Potter who was in Elisa Black's arm.

"Let's hope it is not a bad decision and we regret it later. But before we leave her in Black's manor I want to do this..." With that word he took his wand...

For creating more disappointment in everyone, Snape swore an oath with his band in the right hand pointing the sky and held Lyra Amara Black close to his chest, he said an oath to be her magical guardian.

Then he left with Lyra Amara Black to Black manor to leave her there forever...

Elisa Black was crying because she has to leave Harry Potter to his muggle guardians. With a heavy heart she gave the child to Professor Dumbledore.

With a sigh, she closed her eyes but the innocent grey eyes of her "devil-daughter" haunted her.

It accused her!

The look was so powerful that she was not able to with stand it... it started to create an awful pain in her chest... She felt someone was strangling her and head started to feel oddly heavy...

With heaviness increased in the chest and started to slightly scratch her left breast and woke up as if someone threw water on her face. Panting heavily she noticed her surrounding; it was her room in Hogwarts. With regret in her heart and soul, she walked to the window and looked out to the guardian castle of Azkaban. Hoping one day to see her daughter from distance...

Even though she loved her daughter, she doesn't want to show it to the "devil-daughter" of hers'. She was determined never to show her care towards the infant she left when the child was only 2 days old.

"You had a chance to meet her!" Sirius Black's voice boomed in her head.

She knew it was not Sirius Black as he was in Azkaban for his deeds. It was her sub-conscious took the voice of Sirius Black's voice to taunt her from the day she gave up on her child. Even when she had a chance to take the child back, she denied doing so. She turned her back to her own child more than once. Last time when she saw the "devil-daughter", the child was 2 days old. She despises it.

"Do you really despise your own blood?" Sirius Black's voice mocked her.

"She is not mine!" she hissed back at the voice.

"Your nightmare proves it!" Sirius Black's voice said sarcastically.

"I don't care what you think or say!" with that she went to her study table and started to work on for her future class.

She was working as a professor for the muggle studies in Hogwarts. This year Harry Potter was the age of 11 and will be in Hogwarts.

If my daughter didn't go away from Blacks, then even she would have also had a chance of joining Hogwarts.

In the long distance at the howling night and the night filled with dementors, in the guardian castle of Azkaban at the west tower, a girl with long black, curly hair in a blue male shirt and a black pant was looking at the Hogwarts longingly. With a sigh she kept the empty glass over the table next to the window. There was a knock on her door made her to break the gaze towards the door. There stood the Prince of Azkaban, Nathan Hunter, with a sad smile. But she gave him the bright lovely smile and her blue eyes held courage, determination and LOVE! It made an impact on him as always it did and he gave a happy smile...


	4. Chapter 2: Lyra Amara Black

CH 2: Lyra Amara Black

Lyra Amara Black, Daughter of Black was betrothal to Harry Potter. It was before the few days of their birth. But everything was changed when the whole wizard world thought that Sirius Black was the traitor and it was because of greed to make his daughter's life luxurious. Worst thing was that Lyra Amara Black's mother Elisa Black mentioned that she have nothing to do with the "devil-daughter" of hers'. How much ever Severous Snape tried to make her understand, it was a child but it didn't ended well. With no choice, Lyra Amara Black was send to live with Black's. But severous Snape became her magical guardian.

Lyra was abused from the moment she was stepped into the Black manor. Her being 3 day old baby didn't stop anyone. When she was 2 years old, the abuse got intense and it was brought to ministry secretively by Severous Snape. The child was rescued by the ministry and no one was willing to be her guardian.

"Uncle Snape..." a child with black hair, gray eyes and a pale skin run towards him hugged his leg.

Snape was snarled to saw a tiny little wizard attached to his leg. The child looked malnourished but her smile was healthy and contagious. After like years, Snape smiled even without his knowledge.

"Professor Snape... Hogwarts is not a place for the traitor's daughter!" Professor McGonagall nearly shouted at Professor Snape.

That was when the realization of who the innocent child drowned into Snape. The child has the lots of resemblance of Serious Black.

"Take the child away from me..."

"But you are her magical guardian!" the minister said it with a smirk.

"That was a mistake I regret every single second!" with that he pushed the child away...

There was a pain-filled smile in her face as if she understood his words but Lyra Amara Black didn't cry or react. She behaved like an understanding-matured-child and walked to the minister.

"So it was official that no one wants you kid except your father. Let's go!" the minister said it with a smirk. Lyra looked at the minister with the innocent dove like eyes and nod her head eagerly.

"What do you mean by to her father? Sirious Black is in..." Severous didn't find ability to finish the sentence before the innocent child.

"Azkaban! Ministry decided to send the traitors daughter to the place she belong to... The Kingdom of Dementors – the dangerous Azkaban." With that the minister hold her hand.

With a puff and a sway in his magical wand, they vanished even before the Snape could react.

The longing eyes and the betrayal look from Lyra killed something inside Snape.

The eyes teared up... the tears changed into blood and pain!

Snape was not able to breath...

His breath became erratic...

Bathed in his own sweet, he woke up from panting. All these years, he can never forget the eyes of the child he forgot to protect.

From the day of not protecting the child he was supposed to protect, the dream was haunting him and his conscious was killing him. With a sigh he stood up and walked towards the window. For some odd reason, looking at the guard of Azkaban's castle gave indescribable peace in him.

May be one day... he might meet her and apologize to her. From that day he won't let anyone to hurt her... ONE FINE DAY!

With a curtsy she asked the prince to walk into her room.

"What happened? Were you thinking about the nightmares?" young Price Nathan asked her with worry laced in his tone. He walked inside the room and sat on her bed.

"Their conscious is punishing them... as a nightmare of the events they wish they never had!" she replied to him because of her inability to lie.

He pat the place next to him and she walked over there. He let her to rest her head in his shoulder and stroked her hair.

"What they did was injustice to you doll? But still you try to protect them..." his words made her uncomfortable but she was used to that.

"Once you are inside the Hogwarts, their nightmares will disappear. May be in future you will learn more about the reason for nightmares... You finished your packing right?" he asked her with a fear in his voice. Fear of losing her... FOREVER!

"Yes my prince! I finished my packing and I will stay away from the potential danger. I will come back home for the vacation safe and sound!" she said it with a cheerful tone.

No matter how many times she said Azkaban was her home and him as her brother he was insecure... From the moment she got the letter to Hogwarts.

He was determined not to lose her to Elisa Smith or Severous Snape or even to the boy-who-lived... HARRY POTTER!

"It is so late... let's put you into bed..." with that he helped her to the bed and covered her body the duvet. Even though the prince mastered the magic and defense at very young age, he preferred manual work whenever he was around his baby doll.

He kissed her forehead and sang a lullaby to her. Once her eyes closed for the sleep, then he left her room softly.

In few seconds she woke up startled and with a threat to her life. It took few more minutes to collect her disorganized self to remember it was her mind playing tricks and repeating the memory of her life in Black's manor. With a sigh she took the dreamless portion from her bed-side table and took a drop before going back to sleep. Now with a sad smile on her face.


End file.
